A connection apparatus of the type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2004-362827. The connection apparatus includes two connectors adapted to be connected to each other. One of the connectors comprises a plurality of conductive contacts, an insulating housing holding the contacts, and a conductive shell covering the housing. The housing has a protruding portion. The contacts are extended and exposed on one surface of the protruding portion. Each of the contacts is bent in a crank-like shape in the vicinity of its end portion to be exposed on the other surface of the protruding portion and forms two contact points on the side of the one and the other surfaces, respectively. The other connector also has a plurality of conductive contacts. Each of the contacts of the other connector has a bifurcated shape having two branches different in length from each other and has two contact points.
When these connectors are connected to each other, the two contact points of each contact of the one connector are contacted with the two contact points of each contact of the other connector. Thus, when the connectors are connected to each other, electrical connection is established at two positions shifted in position from each other in a connecting direction.